Firestorm
by Kat Riddle
Summary: So there's five marauders not four and the fifth's a girl who's related to Sirius in a way but she has secrets. Join the marauders, Lily and a lot of others through their final year and the years that follow
1. A New school year

Chapter 1: A New School Year

Katie walked through the barrier and entered the packed, steam filled station and looked around for her friends, whilst taking a last look around the familiar place. 'I'm about to start my final year at school see and I'm going to miss catching the train to school every September 1st' she thought. Suddenly she spotted a flash of a red haired girl a bit away from her. "Lils…hey wait up… Lily", she shouted running towards her. She stops and turns round, glaring," Oh Gaunt it's you, how was your summer" she asked whilst looking behind Katie.

"It was ok I suppose just moved around a bit though. I met my dad for the first time and he dumped me on his friends and left me there for a couple of weeks then picked me up and dumped me on someone else. I ended up at Malfoy's, Padfoot's, the Blacks, Rosier's and Lestranges, talk about overkill. Oh…err…have you seen the guys by the way"

"No fortunately I haven't been attacked by the Marauder's yet", she sighed.

"Hey I'm a marauder so you have seen one of us and the guys aren't that bad really once you get to know them"

"You don't count in my mind as you're a girl and my friend, and are a fellow band member in our band, Witches, and you don't pull as many pranks as the guys"

"Ok well I'm going to go find them", I said walking away, "Oh and congrats on making head girl"

"Oi Katie you don't know who the head boy is by any chance" she yelled after me.

"Oh aren't you in for a surprise when you get to the heads compartment" I replied turning round, and you have to share a Common room and dorm with him don't you"

"We have separate dorms but yes we'll be sharing the Head Common room so who is it?

"Can't say, sorry but I promised to stay quiet and Marauders keep their promises …well I do anyway… that's a thought they're probably in the head compartment already" I returned jumping on the train and walking in that direction whilst Lily stood there looking confused. I laughed and went to the front of the train remembering this day back in first year when all first met.

Flashback (Katie POV)

It was raining as I looked around the station with Mrs. Malfoy standing behind me with Lucius. "Now remember dear stay out of trouble, get into Slytherin, work hard and don't befriend mudbloods ", she said giving me a quick hug.

"Understood Mrs. Malfoy" I replied walking away towards the train, Lucius had gone to meet up with his friends. Suddenly I found myself walking into someone and falling over, "Oh sorry don't mean to walk into you" looking up to see a boy my age with messy raven hair with glasses, "That's ok want a hand up", offering me his hand.

"Thanks", I grabbed his hand, blushing as he helped me up.

"It's fine, you're new too aren't you, and I'm James by the way, James Potter"

"Yeah I am, I'm Katie, Katie Ri…Gaunt"

"Ok, let's get on the train now as it's about to leave and grab a compartment"

"Yeah sounds like a plan", we climbed onto the train and looked for a compartment. Soon we arrived at the compartment James had been looking for.

"Here we are" he said opening the door to reveal three other boys "ok Katie this is my friend Sirius, Sirius Katie"

"We already know each other" I said looking at the grey- blue eyes and black hair of Sirius.

Yeah Fire stays at my house a lot especially during the summer" informed Sirius.

"Oh um ok… well these are …um… I've forgotten", I laughed at his forgetfulness.

"I'm Remus Lupin" said the tall sandy haired with deep blue eyes one.

"And I'm Peter Pettigrew" said the other smaller boy.

Soon we were all laughing and making jokes. It was the start of the Marauders time at Hogwarts.

End of flashback

Suddenly Katie found herself falling to the ground having walked into someone, "Sorry" she murmured.

"Don't worry about it Firestorm, you were obviously in deep thought" came the reply. She looked up realising who I had walked into, "Shut up Padfoot, I'm still not talking to you"

"Why not" he asked looking hurt

"Hello you ran away from home and left me at your house to fend off your mother by myself" She replied angrily, punching him in the stomach. As she had answered the door the compartment behind Sirius opened and a raven haired boy with glasses looked out and smiled at them. Katie paid him no attention and continued to attack Sirius, "and by the way I got the blame for you running away which means I got punished. You know I'm in enough trouble for being in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. You could have taken me with you, you know". She started to calm down, "so where did you go anyway?"

"The Potter's and sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble. I really am very…"

"Forget it" She pushed paced and entered the open compartment closed the door and sat down, "hi James, know who the head girl is yet"

"No I hope it's my lilypad. It's not you is it?"

No it's not me I just came in cos I was looking for you guys", just then the door opened and in came Lily. "I best be going and find some people, Bye James and don't kill each other, Kay" She said looking at Lily's frown and walking out. As she walked towards the marauder compartment she thought about the first train ride.

Flashback (Katie POV)

"So, how come you guys know each other and why do you spend so much time at Sirius' instead of at your own home Katie? And why do you have blue hair?" asked James.

"That's a lot of questions but see. Firstly my hair is blue because I'm a metamorphmagus. Sirius and I know each other because we share cousins. Our aunt was my mum's sister and our uncle is Sirius' dad's brother so naturally we spend time together as family."

"Um why did you say was" asked Remus. Katie was silent and just looked blankly at the wall in front of her, and then she got up, her hair turning green, and walked out of the room. "What did I say?"

"Um…Katie's mum passed away when she was five and she doesn't like to think about it."

"Oh"

"Don't worry about it you didn't know"

"So who looks after her then, her dad or your aunt or who?" asked James

"Her mum said she was to be raised by her godfather as no-one knows who her father is"

"Who's her godfather?"

"Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore as in the headmaster of Hogwarts"

"Yeah, as a consequence Katie's lived at Hogwarts ever since…I don't understand why she had to get the train, though it's probably cos she spent the summer at the Malfoys"

"Oh…is there anything else we should know about her for future reference"

"Just don't make her angry or you'll end up in the hospital wing. There are three ways to tell if she's angry. Firstly she talks very quietly, and then her hair turns fiery red. Lastly if she's super pissed her eyes change colour, one red and the other is like acid green. If her eyes change run for your life as she'll make your life a living hell. I remember the last time she got that pissed."

"What happened?" asked Peter sounding a little scared.

"She destroyed half the house, turned it to rumble and put me and our cousin Bella in St Mungo's for two months in a coma. She was eight at the time", just then the door reopened and Katie walked back in and sat down next to Sirius, her hair blue again.

"Sorry" said James

"Don't worry about it you didn't know…Sirius filled you in then" said Katie.

"Yeah"

"Good" soon we were all laughing and telling jokes again.

End of Flashback

I hope you liked this first chapter

Kat Riddle


	2. The song

Chapter 2: The Song

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Katie jumped down and went to meet up with some girls from her dorm. "Sorry boys we've got some girl things to discuss. See you at the feast" she called climbing into a carriage with Lily, Annie Prewett and Alice Brown.

As the carriages took the girls up to Hogwarts they discussed the band Witches that they were in. As to be able to live normal lives away from the media, they changed their names and appearances when performing. Lily went by Layla Elliott, Alice by Angelica (Angie) Base, Annie by Abbie Peters and Katie by Sofia Dumbledore. Lily had insisted that the band be able to perform to both muggles and the wizarding world. They had performed at Wembley in front of an audience of approximately ten thousand three weeks before school started.

"Did you get some new songs written over the summer Katie" asked Lily.

"Sure did both group songs and some solo numbers. I thought we could perform at the concert next month."

"You're still going solo then" said Alice.

"um yeah if you guys don't mind and I will need backing singers"

"Course we don't mind, you're the reason the band exists in the first place, right, and it's only natural to want to go solo at some point. Just so long as you're not leaving the band it's cool."

"Great, so how was your summer, did Frank go round yours or did you go round his"

"Neither unfortunately, his parents took him on holiday to America with them and he only got back yesterday" she answered sadly. "What about you Annie, did Fabian and Gideon pull some pranks"

"They're not school kids anymore you know. Actually they just finished their auror training and are working pretty hard. Molly and Arthur however are, well, struggling a bit. Bill starts Hogwarts this year, Charlie's continuously asking if they can go on holiday to see dragons and Percy, well Percy's being Percy. They're talking about having another kid. As much as a love my nephews I think I've got enough from my big sister. I wish Fay and Gid would settle down and give me some nieces. Oh well" she sighed.

"Looks like we've arrived" said Lily.

"Oh yeah congrats on making head girl Lils"

"Yeah now you've just got to survive sharing a common room with James all on your own for a year, without falling for him" said Katie.

"Hey don't rub it in and there's no way I'll ever fall for that prick"

"Whatever you say Lils"

They walked into the Great and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Katie sat next to Remus with the girls next to her as to not be too near the marauders, though they didn't mind Remus.

"Hey Moony"

"Hi Firestorm"

Just then Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now let the Sorting commence"

Professor McGonagall walked up the aisle between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw followed by a long line of first years. She placed an old, patched and battered hat on a stool in front of the teachers table. The hall went silent as they waited for the hat to speak. Suddenly the rip in the hat opened and the hat burst into song.

"Many years ago

Seven friends had an idea

Create a school

Where magic could be taught

And thus Hogwarts was born

During construction

Two of the seven

Left for other lands

To spread the idea

Five were left

Years passed by

And the school was finished

Then tragedy struck

The one who kept

The friends together

Passed away

Leaving only four

And the school was started

But how to separate the students

The answer came as houses

To which do you belong

Are you brave and strong

As the mighty Gryffindor

Sly and cunning

As the proud Slytherin

Bright and clever

As the wise Ravenclaw

Or as indefinable

As the kind Hufflepuff

One will show

To unite the houses

Who is all of the above and more

They are of all seven

And therefore have no house

In these dark times

The houses must unite once more

Together they will stand

Apart they shall fall

Now place me on your head

And I will tell you

Where you ought to go"

As the hat fell silent the hall broke into whispers. "Silence" came the voice of McGonagall, "the sorting will now commence. Ashton, April"

"Hufflepuff"

Slowly the list decreased as people were sorted into their houses. Last one the list was Bill Weasley

"Gryffindor"

"Now that everyone is in their correct house let the feast begin" said Dumbledore

"Whoa, food time" shouted Sirius and James.

"I wonder who the other three founders are" said Lily

"Err Lily haven't you ever read Hogwarts a history" asked Katie

"Of course I have", people nearby stopped eating to listen in on this conversation.

"Which version or more importantly which author"

"There's only one author, Bathida Bagshot"

"Actually there was a previous edition of the book by a different author which you can't buy anymore. It's by Dorothy Drums and it tells you all about how the school got its name"

"So how did Hogwarts get its name then?"

"It's named after the fifth founder, the one that kept the group together until he passed away, Henry Hogwarts."

"Oh what about the other two"

"No idea, and would people mind not eavesdropping on other peoples conversations please" she said, her hair turning red. Everyone quickly went back to their own conversations and food.

"So Katie, how was your summer" asked James a little while later. Katie went quiet and put her knife and fork down before turning to answer the question.

"Ok I guess…Now let me think, I spent the summer moving from place to place with my dad seeing as I found out who he is and where he is. He kinda dumped me on a load of his friends, well acquaintances really" she was talking very quietly and sadly, not looking at anyone. They all looked shocked and surprised; Katie never spoke of her family and had been searching for her father since her mother passed away when she was five. "I would have preferred to of stayed at uncle Albus' but he said I had to get to know my dad. I ended up staying at the Lestranges, the Rosier's, the Malfoy's, the Black's and of course Padfoot's"

"Hang on when were you at Padfoot's"

"Oh I arrived two days before he left for your place and stayed for a week afterwards"

"Oh, I take it that's why you're not talking to him"

"Well done" she said slowly clapping her hands, "Now could we please change the subject"

They talked about the start of term prank until Dumbledore stood up telling them to go to bed. "See you guys in the morning and don't kill each other" said Katie as James and Lily headed in the direction of the heads dorm.

"We won't, see you in the morning" replied James.

Katie walked in the Gryffindor seventh year girls bedroom, fell on the bed and was asleep within seconds.

What do you think

Please R and R

Kat Riddle


	3. Sleepwalker

Chapter 3: Sleepwalker/talker

The next day was Friday which meant there were lessons. This meant waking up at a reasonable hour, something none of the boys and some of the girls were very good at.

"Um…does anyone know why Katie's asleep in the hallway by the stairs" asked Annie, questionably, "cos I could have sworn she was in her bed when I went to sleep last night or did she end up sleepwalking again?"

"I think she must have sleepwalked. I never know what to do when she does. I mean should we wake her up or is that dangerous" said Alice.

"Maybe we should ask someone who'd know"

"Yeah that's a good idea but who"

"You know we probably shouldn't still be asking someone for help nowadays. I mean we've slept in the same dorm as her for six years now and she's our best friend and all."

"But I always forget that she sometimes does this. Why does she sleepwalk anyway?"

"Oi Annie! Alice! Do something about Katie's pj top will ya" came a shout from the common room. They look over the balcony to see Sirius at the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" yelled Annie

"Pull Katie's top down idiot. Anyone looking up the stairs can see her bra", Alice pulled the top down as far as it would go.

"That's better. Now stand her up and push her into your dorm. She'll then get dressed for school…Oh by the way her sleepwalking's gotten worse."

"What do you mean? How can it be worse? She already somehow finds a way to walk into other houses common rooms when she's asleep", asked Alice

"Well now she talks in her sleep as well. You can hold a conversation with her only to find out later that she was asleep during that conversation…"

"Shut the fuck up Siri…"came a voice in Katie's direction. They all looked at her.

"See what I mean…CLASSES START SOON KATIE… YOU MIGHT WANT TO GO AND GET DRESSED SO WE CAN GO AND GET SOME BREAKFAST BEFORE

HAND", he said loudly and slowly to make sure that she heard him"

"Okay" she said sleepily. She stood up and walked into her dorm.

"See what did I say"

"Wow is she really still asleep" asked Alice as the girls came down the stairs.

"Yeah weird huh…if you guys want to go and get breakfast, go ahead. I'll wait for Katie"

"Annie did I just hear correctly. Sirius Black will wait instead of running off to the great hall for food."

"Yeah I think you did Alice. Who would of thought it. A marauder, Sirius Black even, would put someone else first ahead of food, making food the second most important instead of first. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Ok, ok I get it ok. No need to rub it in my face alright, but aren't you guys forgetting something"

"I don't think so, Alice"

"Can't think of anything we've forgotten"

"Marauders stick together and put each other above everything, and Katie happens to be a marauder"

"Oh yeah", said the girls together

"Go now"

"Ok"

"Oh and tell James where I am, Kay"

"Got it", the girls walk out the door.

After waiting for five minutes Sirius was getting a little annoyed, "HURRY UP FIRESTORM OR WE'LL MISS BREAKFAST. SOMETHING I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DO," he shouted up the stairs. There was the bang of a door opening and came out of her dorm dressed for the day, and walked down the stairs, still asleep.

"That's better, shall we go then"

"I'm not talking to you remember, blood traitor", she walked passed him and out the portrait hole, still sleeping. Sirius just stood there, frozen, for a moment taking in what she had just called him before running after her.

Meanwhile Alice and Annie entered the great hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table. Alice went and sat next to Frank, and Annie sat down next to Remus who was next to James.

"Where's Sirius and Katie. It's not like them to miss breakfast" asked James seeing Annie and Alice, but no Sirius or Katie.

"Sirius is trying to persuade a sleepwalking Katie that it would be a good idea to wake up, get dressed and come down for breakfast before lessons start" said Annie

"Oh Okay I suppose it's to be expected."

Five minutes later Katie came in shortly followed by Sirius. It was obvious that Katie still hadn't woken up. "Finally, you guys almost missed breakfast all together" sighed James as they neared the table.

"Oh well, wouldn't of been a big deal" said Katie sitting down next to Annie as Sirius sat down next to James. All the marauders, but Sirius looked at Katie in shock at this suggestion, their mouths almost completely hanging open.

"Don't mind her; she's just moody that I tried to wake her up. Don't ever try it you'll just get a very pissed off sleepwalker."

"So she's still asleep then" asked Peter

"That's right", everyone went back to their food. Sirius tried to concentrate on his food but his mind kept wondering back to what Katie had called him this morning, every couple of minutes he would look up from his breakfast and down the table to look at Katie who had head on the table in her arms still sleeping.

"Padfoot, you okay mate" asked James when he noticed Sirius was doing this

"Wha…um yeah, yeah course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just you keep looking over at Katie with this weird worried look on your face and you've hardly touched your breakfast. That's so not like you"

"Oh really I hadn't noticed"

"Pads what's wrong, please tell me. I'm your best friend and I worry when you're not yourself"

Sirius sighed, "It's just Katie called me something this morning, something I would never ever expect to come out of a Gryffindors mouth let alone Katie's. I know she didn't mean it cos she was sleepwalking and therefore sleeptalking when she said it but…well it surprised me I guess, I don't think we should take any notice of what she says in her sleep from now on"

"Um…ok, but what was it that she called you"

"She…she called…she called me a…a" Sirius looked around before leaning in to whisper in James' ear, "She called me a blood traitor"

"SHE WHAT" shouted James as Sirius put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Ssh…you see what I mean, let's just forget it ever happened, okay"

"But"

"Forget it, it's not like she's going to remember she ever said it now is it."

"Okay" said James as McGonagall came around giving out timetables. "Thanks" he said taking his, "Professor I think there's been a mistake on my timetable. I don't take muggle studies or history of magic"

"You do now, same as everyone else"

"Why"

McGonagall let out a sigh before answering this question, making her look older then she actually was, "It was decided that Muggle Studies was to become compulsory because of the threat this supposed dark lord Voldemort and his followers the death eaters have on the magical and non-magical world…and history of magic…it was only decided that it was to become compulsory yesterday after listening to the sorting hats song. It's been decided that all students need to learn about the founders of this school." She turned round and continued walking down the table handing out timetables.

"Is it me or does Minnie look more stressed and tired than normal" asked Sirius.

"Yeah she does. I wonder why" replied James looking down at his timetable.

"Oh great! We've got transfiguration first lesson, double lesson as well" said Sirius looking at his own timetable. They got up slowly, pulling Katie up with them seeing as she was still asleep, and headed in the general direction of their first lesson of the day.


	4. What the hell's happening?

Chapter 4: What the hells going on

The guys slowly walked in the direction of transfiguration with the girls behind them, unusually James and Lily were walking almost next to each other without insults and hexes and asking outs happening. This made the others a little nervous. Katie was still sleeping, they had tried everything to wake her but nothing worked and they just got insults back. They gave up when her hair turned red and she shouted at Lily, resulting in Sirius putting his hand over her mouth before she could finish an insult, all they heard was "Mu…" before she was silenced. Sirius had told everyone not to take the insults to heart as Katie didn't mean them and probably wouldn't even remember saying them when she did walk up.

Finally they arrived at class and walked in, taking their usual seats except Katie. Somehow they saw her going and sitting next to her cousin Bellatrix and made it obvious that she was sleeping. The class looked round to see this and were very surprised but slowly went back to their own conversations when they saw Sirius get up to talk to her. "Katie you're sitting with the wrong house. Maybe you should come and sit with your friends" he said calmly and quietly. On hearing this Bellatrix turned round to listen to Katie's answer, surprised by the way Sirius was talking to her as if trying not to anger her, the rest of Slytherin quickly followed suit. "I'm pretty sure I can sit wherever the hell I like bloo…" Sirius quickly put his hand over Katie's mouth silencing her, but the room still fell silent many guessed what it was that Katie was saying before she was silenced. Lily decided to come over to see if she could talk sense into Katie. "Ok stay where you are but you really ought to wake up and pay attention at any rate"

"Shut up mudblood I don't want to hear your annoying voice anywhere near me" said Katie making sure that Sirius couldn't silence her this time. There was a simultaneous gasp from everyone in the room except the Slytherins who just looked surprised but were smirking.

"Fine" Lily snapped before turning on her heel and returning to her seat between Annie and Sirius.

Sirius took one more look at the sleeping Katie before running over to talk to Lily. Just then McGonagall came in and the lesson began. As they had been told to work in silence Sirius decided to write a note to Lily instead of risking a detention.

_I did say not to say attention to what she said in her sleep she doesn't mean it_

_How can you be sure?_

_Cos I've known her my whole life and you're her best friend_

_But she …she called me a…a_

_I know don't forget she called me a blood traitor but I'm not taking it to heart you shouldn't either_

_But_

_Listen when she wakes up if she remembers she'll apologise if she doesn't then tell her what she said and she'll apologise stop fretting about it ok_

_If you're sure _

_Course I am _

_Ok I'll stop worrying_

_Good so what's going on with you and James _

_What do you mean_

_You know you guys are in the same place err vicinity or whatever and you're not hexing him into oblivion_

_Um we…made a truce to ask civil around each other as we're going to have to send more time together and the heads should be setting an example to the rest of the school and not be seen fighting that's all. McGonagall's coming better stop now_

Sirius looked at the note and slide it into his bag before McGonagall could see it before returning to his work, every so often he looked over at Katie who was deliberately ignoring him and just continuing to sleep.

After Transfiguration they had Defence Against the Dark Arts where the same thing happened. After the lesson they had a free lesson then was break, so Katie, still sleeping, followed Bellatrix and Ruldolf to the Slytherin Common Room

"Er…Bella"

"Yes Ru"

"Why is Katie following us and asking so weird today"

"Don't know, don't ask, don't wake up or we're dead. You know what's she sometimes ends up sleepwalking into our common room at night and walks up in our dorm, which is probably why we have a spare bed in there. It's Katie we all know what she can be like."

"True but…"

"Don't say anything"

"Got it" Bellatrix said the password and they walked in. Katie collapsed on one of the couches and carried on sleeping.

When break arrived Katie was still asleep and Bella and Ru had gone up to Ru's dorm, when others arrived the older students either went to their dorms or sat off in groups around the common room but some of the younger kids, mostly first years stood watching Katie sleeping wondering what a Gryffindor was doing in their common room.

After a while Katie started to stir to the sound of people whispering to each other.

"What do you think she's doing here" she heard someone ask

"No idea but it's not right is it" said another

After hearing similar things that were gradually getting ruder about Gryffindors and herself in general, even though someone had told them to shut up or they'd pay for it if they made her angry, Katie was very pissed. Insults to herself she could handle without getting pissed but insults about her friends she couldn't. She finally had had enough and decided it was time to let the fact that she had overheard what they were saying be known. "If you fucking idiots don't shut the fuck up and stop insulting my friends I will fucking Loose IT, got it. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to sleep here and you wankers keep waking me up so SHUT UP" it was said no louder than a whisper but the sound carried all around the room and up into the dormitories. Everyone stopped talking and turned to face Katie who's hair, even though she looked like she was still asleep, had turned a violent shade of red.

"I suggest we all follow fire's advice"

"I said shut up, that includes you Reg"

"Sorry"

"Why on earth should we listen to a Griffidork, you shouldn't even be in here. You should be hanging with your fellow blood traitors and filthy mudblood friends" said one of the brave looking first years. Katie was suddenly standing, her eyes wide, one bright, and the other blood red. Several of the older students including Regulus, Bellatrix and Ru, who had come out of the dorm on hearing Katie's quiet voice started backing towards the entrance to the common room on seeing this.

"What did you say" Katie asked in a deadly voice

"I said you're a gryffidork and your friends are blood traitors and mudbloods"

There was silence for a second then "Run" shouted Regulus as the common room started to shake and collapse around them. People screamed as they rushed towards the exit, not all of them making it out before it was blocked.

"That's why…" said Regulus after catching his breath and turning to face his fellow escapees.

"You're told…" said Bellatrix

"To never"

"Ever"

"Piss Katie off" they finished together.

"What happened" came shouts as students headed in their direction enticed by the loud bang created by Katie

"Um the common room blow up" said Zorbin Zabini

"Who pissed Katie off" said Sirius appearing with the marauders

"How'd you know it was Katie"

"Simple the size of the explosion so who pissed of Gaunt" said Sirius looking at the Slytherins expectantly.

"Some stupid first years" replied Bella

"Well until we can rebuild the common room all Sytherins will have to sleep in the spare dorms located on the third floor" said Dumbledore arriving with McGonagall. "Now let's dig out those unfortunate to be trapped and send them to Madam Promfrey shall we. Everyone else back to your classes please"

"Owww" complained the students as they turned to leave.

"At least people might listen now when tell them not to annoy Katie"

"I hear you on that one Sirius" said James as they left following the others.

---------------------------  
I only own the plot and OC's  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Katie Gaunt


	5. The Aftermath

Chapter 5: Aftermath

A/N words in ' ' are Katie's thoughts

It had taken two hours to dig everyone from the rubble and a further week to rebuild the Slytherin common room. When Katie came to she was confused as to why everyone was acting weird around her and trying to avoid her like the plague with looks of fear in their eyes. It wasn't long before she discovered what happened and apologised profusely for insults she may have unintentionally said. A week and a half later, when most people had been released from the hospital wing, Katie was looking for Sirius, the one person she had yet to apologise to. "James, do you know where I might find Padfoot, I've looked everywhere for him" she said on entering the Common room and spotting the other marauders by the fire.

"Sorry I don't, I've barely seen him at all this past week. What about you guys" he said turning the others.

"No idea, sorry" replied Remus while Peter just shrugged.

"Could you check the map for me?"

"Can't Pads has it"

"Fine" she sighed, "I'll just keep looking for him then, but if you see him can you tell him I'm looking for him"

"Sure, thinking about it, it's time for dinner so he's probably in the great hall. Why we all go and get some food while looking"

"Okay", they left through the portrait hole and headed down to the hall.

------------------

"Reg…Regulus, wait up" Katie ran up to a dark haired boy on the way to the great hall.

"What is it Nix, I have to get back to the hospital wing" replied the fifth year.

"Have you seen your brother lately I need to talk to him?"

"Who's his brother" James whispered to Remus, who shrugged.

"Why would I possibly know where my disgrace of an older brother and Black is?" replied Regulus sarcastically

"Do you where Sirius is or not" snapped Katie, temper rising.

"He's probably still sitting with the injured in the hospital wing, which is where I ought to be" he sighed.

"Why in the world would Sirius be sitting with a bunch of bloody Slytherins" said James picking up on who the injured meant.

"Reg" said Katie softly, worried, "who are still in the hospital wing because of me"

"Um…Yuuki and Chihiro Whiting", 'great KiKi's going to kill me for hurting her sisters, at least Kureno wasn't hurt', "Glenna Goyle, Louisa and Mica Crabbe", 'even better Cuthbert and Garrett's sisters', um…Lynx"

"As in Lynx Malfoy, as in Lucius Malfoy's younger sister and your girlfriend…how bad"

"Coma she should wake in a couple of days, there's also some from other years and um…"

"None of these people you've mentioned would warrant Sirius staying with them so who else…Regulus…who else" she asked softly noticing his hesitation. He looked her in the eye for a second before looking nervously at the ceiling trying to control his emotions. Katie was shocked to see tears start to form in the Slytherins eyes. "Carina" he whispered

"No…ho…how bad is she" she asked trying to stop her own tears from forming.

"They…um…don't know if she's going to wake up, she's in a really deep coma. Part of the ceiling apparently fell on her head when she was trying to get out. Madam Pomfrey's talking about sending her to Saint Mungos"

"Shit" Katie whispered, "Shit, have Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga been informed"

"Yeah, mum and dad know" came the quiet reply. The other marauders just stood there in shock, they of course knew of Sirius's younger brother but a sister; that had never been mentioned before. When Carina was sorted alongside Narcissa when they were in second year they had presumed the two girls were twins. It had never crossed they're minds that Carina could be Sirius's sister not cousin.

"Why didn't anyone tell me how…how badly I'd hurt my friends and family"

"Cos we know you'd do exactly what you're doing right now"

"Really and what is that pray tell"

"Blaming yourself. It's not your fault Nix"

"Of course it's my fault I shouldn't have lost control of my powers like that"

"It happens Nix, stop blaming yourself. You've got all the powers of Salazar and Rowena coursing through your veins; I'm a little surprised it doesn't happen more often."

"I…I need to see her"

"Fine come with me" he said turning to walk in the direction of the hospital wing"

"I'll see you guys later" Katie said to the marauders before turning to catch up with Regulus.

----------------

In case you are confused Sirius, Bellatrix, Rudolfus, Yuuki, Chihiro and Mica are in 7th year, Carina, Glenna and Zorbin are in 6th year, and Regulus, Louisa, and Lynx in 5th year and Kureno is in 3rd year

It will be a while before my next update as I have exams coming up and a lot of assignments to do for university but I am not abandoning this

Katie Riddle

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
